Pokemorph Princess
Prologue "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..." The Pokemorph Princess of Kanto was lost at birth and her home world awaits her return. Out of the four offical Pokemorph Princesses, she is the most legendary because of her mysterious disappearance. Any Pokemon that knew how to transform into a human was part of the Pokemorph Royalty, but most of them were not blood-related. Everyone else was either a pure human or a pure Pokemon. Because of the absence of the Pokemorph Princess of Kanto, the Kanto region slowly loses its power to Team Rocket little by little. Time is running out and the Princess has yet to return. If she never returns, the Kanto region shall disappear forever... Author's Note All names have been changed due to privacy. Only the first letters of each name remains the same. History Magenta grew up in an orphanage ever since she could remember. Her sponsor was anonymous, so she could never write a letter or type up an email to thank that person, whoever he or she was. Pretty Magenta seemed like the perfect child at first. She obeyed often, sang in the shower whenever she could, and always did as she was told. She was quiet, curious about her surroundings, smart, and expressed her feelings through poetry and usually wrote in a journal every once in a while. She was the master of etiquette and displayed good manners and tact. The only problem was that she was addicted to collecting Pokemon trading cards, provided by her sponsor. Every adult who interviewed her could never understand why she loved Pokemon so much. She was the only tomboy and every other girl liked to play with dolls. Even the boys did not like Magenta because they were obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, and Bakugan instead. So she gave up eventually and grew up to be the eldest kid at eleven years old in the orphanage. The only orphan who was actually friends with Magenta was a boy named Jet who was only three months younger than her. Everyone liked him, but only Magenta knew the true man deep down inside him. He would do anything to protect her and he brought happiness into her life. Magenta was also fortunate share mutual feelings with Jet about Pokemon. It was as if they had met in another past lifetime. Unfortunately, their puppy love was not meant to last. Jet was adopted and poor Magenta was all alone once he left. She kept in touch with Jet, but it was never the same. About two months after being adopted, Jet fell into a coma for two weeks after a car accident. Magenta visited him many times during those two weeks. Once he woke up, he wanted to see Magenta right away. Jet decided to make a surprise visit to the orphanage, but on his way there, a white Honda Fit ran over him. It turns out that the teenage driver was heavily intoxicated and lost control of the wheel. Jet was only about fifteen yards away from the door to the orphanage. All of the orphans ran out to see what happened, including Magenta. A scroll-looking piece of paper dropped out of Jet's hand and rolled over across the street with help from the wind. It was wrapped around a scarlet rose without any thorns. One of the orpahns chased after it and saw the words, "From Jet. To Magenta."He did not dare read what was written inside the secret note, so he handed it over to Magenta. She unwrapped the rose and read the note. All she saw were those universal three words, "I love you." Magenta asked the boy where he got the note from and once he pointed at the dead body laid upon the road, she fainted right then and there with the rose clutched to her chest... Chapter 1 It's been four years since Jet's death. I'm already fifteen and I'm still the oldest orphan, the only teenager. Everyone else is either a stuck-up pre-teen or an innocent toddler that does not understand the world yet. I try to make friends, but once they get adopted, they're gone. Why is it that the people I love the most have to go away? I mean, what the hell, you know? I'm surprised I still have the courage to live. So I snuck out tonight to take the subway. I didn't care whether or not anyone saw me, I just wanna get the hell outta that orphanage. I've been sneaking out at least once every week ever since Jet died and only gotten caught twice or thrice. Sure, it's "dangerous", but since when is it not? Here I am now sitting in front of his tombstone. All alone and if someone tries to kill me here, I don't give a damn because if I die, I'll see Jet sooner or later. Suddenly I felt a drop of water land on my shirt, but it wasn't my tears. I looked up to see the night sky of August 18th, his death anniversary, which is today. The thunder roared after I saw blue lightning strike so it scared the crap outta me and I ran towards the gate as fast as I could. "Keep runnin', runnin', and runnin', runnin'..." Those lyrics were stuck in my head even though I knew it wasn't the right time to remember that song from my favorite band, the Black Eyed Peas. I tripped on something that felt like a ball and... Click! What the hell just happened? I tried to get up, but I felt like my energy was being drained away and everything I saw faded to bright red instead of black or white, which was weird, but because I thought I was dying, I ignored it and just let it be. Zap! "Ahhh!" I was electrocuted by the lightning and the sensation of fainting felt so familiar. "No..." All I could see was Jet's face, naturally tan with a big nose and big dark eyes, eyes that I could fall into the depths of. "Jet..." Then I fell down, down, down, into the mental image of Jet's eyes and I was a lost soul. Chapter 2 "So you're the long lost Princess..." I woke up with a startle and looked at the area I was at. This was definitely not the cemetery. The grass beneath me was greener and I heard a river flowing nearby. It was still nighttime weirdly enough. I felt like I've been sleeping for many hours, even a day or two because I knew I was hungry as my stomach started growling. Then I held my breath and my heart beat faster once I saw a silhouette from a distance. It stood next to some sort of power plant and it started walking towards me. "What do you want?" I asked, with a firm voice to get ready to defend myself. It didn't answer me and I saw that it was one of my Pokemon trading cards that came to life. I recognized that it was an Electabuzz and it held an item, which looked like a green plum.